Fruits Basket Chatroom
by Kyo-and-Tsuzuki
Summary: Hello all! I'm back, sort of. In this fanfic, you'll see your favorite Fruba characters typing in a chatroom! plz R&R! I'm holding a poll! I want YOU to tell me what character you want! Send a review and I'll keep the tallies!
1. Chatroom fun!

Hello all! you might seen me post some fanfics on Desendents of Darkness or Beyblade... But I have an idea! why not do Fruits Basket, it is one my favorite mangas! Sp here I am, writing a fanfic from Fruba! R&R plz!

-EmoMoo has logged on-

EmoMoo : I hate my screen name...

-OrangeKat has logged on-

OrangeKat : Why?

EmoMoo: because I do, you have a problem with my problem screen name?

OrangeKat : what's with you?

EmoMoo : I don't know -stares off into space-

OrangeKat : okay? .

-Riceballswethart has logged on-

Riceballswethart : hello all!

OrangeKat : hey tohru...

Riceballswethart : how'd you know it was me?

OrangeKat : your screen name? is everyone in this chatroom an idiot?

EmoMoo : Maybe...

OrangeKat : I was right...

Riceballswethart : I wish everyone was on!

OrangeKat : I don't!

Riceballswethart : why?

OrangeKat : BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL IDIOTS!

Riceballswethart : O.O

EmoMoo : -whispers under breath- how rude

OrangeKat : shut it...

EmoMoo : what?

-CuriusDoggi has logged on-

CuriusDoggi : Hi!

OrangeKat : Great...

EmoMoo : hello sensei

Riceballswethart : hello Shigure-san!

CuriusDoggi : I'm so loved by Kyo

OrangeKat : shut up --

CuriusDoggi : my, my. stubborn today...

EmoMoo : exactly what I was typing about!

OrangeKat : You too!

CuriusDoggi : where'd our flower go?

Riceballswethart : I'm here

OrangeKat : then why weren't you talking?

CuriusDoggi : hush Kyo! don't be so cruel!

OrangeKat I'm not being cruel!

Riceballswethart : no it's okay, really. I was looking at something.

OrangeKat : now was that so hard?

CuriusDoggi : stop ruining our beloved flower!

Riceballswethart : 'Flower?'

EmoMoo : yes, flower...

OrangeKat : this is making me tired...

CuriusDoggi : seriously Kyo, you need to learn how to control yourself

OrangeKat : I didn't do anything!

CuriusDoggi : you see what I mean? -nudges Haru-

EmoMoo : indeed, I do see...

Riceballswethart ?

OrangeKat : you guys are cornering me! -feels small-

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! next chapter Momiji joins the fun! please R&R!


	2. Momiji!

Hello all! sorry I haven't been on and to update this chatroom thingy... I am sorry! I have been caught up with things... okay back to the chatroom

-Everyone is still logged in-

CuriusDoggi : we aren't cornering you... we are just simply surrounding you

Orange-Kat : that's the same thing!

EmoMoo : no it isn't...

Orange-Kat : yes it is! shut up Haru!

Curius-Doggi : so much anger...

Emo-Moo : I know

Orange-Kat : stop it!

Riceball-swethart : ummmm

Curius-Doggi : don't worry about it flower

Emo-Moo : yes don't worry...

Orange-Kat : you guys are giving me a headache...

Curius-Doggi : good! our work is done, Haru!

Emo-Moo : -nods-

Orange-Kat : what!

-Happy-Bun-bun has logged on-

Happy-bun-bun : TOHRU!

Riceball-swethart : Momiji-kun!

Happy-bun-bun : -tackles Tohru-

Riceball-swethart : -ish tackled-

Orange-Kat : great the rabbit is here

Curius-Doggi : don't be so mean, kyo...

Emo-Moo : yeah

Happy-bun-bun : yeah!

Orange-Kat : I'm not being mean!

Riceball-swethart : uhhhhh

Happy-bun-bun : -sobs- yes you are!

Curius-Doggi : see what I mean?

Emo-Moo : -nods-

Orange-Kat : shut up!

Happy-bun-bun : -stops sobbing and eats candy-

Orange-Kat : see? he's perfectly fine!

Happy-bun-bun : I'm hurt on the inside...

Curius-Doggi : yeah, on the inside

Emo-Moo : mmm, inside

Riceball-swethart : don't be so mean to kyo like that... at least be a little nicer

Happy-bun-bun : it isn't our fault Kyo's so mean

Orange-Kat : I'm not mean, for the least time!

Emo-Moo : I'll stop --

Curius-Doggi : traitor...

Emo-Moo : what?

Curius-Doggi : nothing...

Riceball-swethart : thank you Hatsuharu-san!

Emo-Moo : no prob... now if only these other people would grow up

Curius-Doggi : I am grown up!

Happy-bun-bun : me too! me too!

Orange-Kat : yeah right... . 

Curius-Doggi : wait a minute, if I'm on this computer, then where are you kyo?

Orange-Kat : at the dojo

Riceball-swethart : I didn't know they had a computer...

Curius-Doggi : where are you Tohru?

Emo-Moo : yeah?

Happy-bun-bun : yeah!

Riceball-swethart : at Uo-chan's house, she's right behind me

Orange-Kat : what!

Riceball-swethart : you better believe it orange top... -hahahhaha!-

Emo-Moo : hello Uotoni...

Happy-bun-bun : hi hi hi!

Curius-Doggi : hello there...

Riceball-swethart : hello all! yeah, I have to go clean something so enjoy Tohru for a bit

Orange-Kat : you better leave...

Riceball-swethart : I haven't left yet

Happy-bun-bun : ha ha Kyo

Orange-Kat : shut up!

Emo-Moo : stop being mean...

Curius-Doggi : welcome back to the team!

Orange-Kat : who's side are you on!

Emo-Moo : both...

Happy-bun-bun : yay! Both Both!

Orange-Kat : -sigh-

Curius-Doggi : tired kyo?

Orange-Kat : hello! I've been saying that this whole time!

Emo-Moo : really?

Orange-Kat : yeah?

Curius-Doggi : wow, I haven't noticed...

Happy-bun-bun : I just don't care

Riceball-swethart : I g2g guys, Uo-chan needs my help, ttyl bye!

Curius-Doggi : bye!

Emo-Moo : bye

Happy-bun-bun : No!

Orange-Kat : bye Tohru

Curius-Doggi : how boring can you be?

-Riceball-swethart has logged off-

Hahahahahaha! since everyone wants Yuki on, he'll be in the next chap. R&R


	3. Yukikun joins the room!

Hi everyone! I know I haven't been updating but I've been sooooo busy! I love all my fans! please keep R&R!

-Everyone is still logged in-

Orange-Kat - what do you mean I'm boring?

Curius-Doggi - becuase you just said... or typed... bye Tohru... So last year

EmoMoo - yeah --

Happy-bun-bun - yeah!

Orange-Kat - give a guy a break! I'm doing my best!

Emo-Moo - to show off to Tohru? or maybe... Yuki! dun dun dun...

Happy-bun-bun - dun dun dun! 

Orange-Kat - -blush- No! Damn that Yuki!

Curius-Doggi - it's Yuki-kun...

Happy-bun-bun - yup yup!

Emo-Moo - yup...

-Cheesy-One has logged on-

Cheesy-One - what's me?

Orange-Kat - Nothing! Shut up stupid rat!

Emo-Moo - Yuki...

Happy-bun-bun - Kyo-Kyo is showing off because of you!

Curius-Doggi - -nods-

Orange-Kat - Shut up! -attacks everyone-

Happy-bun-bun - -dodges-

Emo-Moo - -dodges too-

Curius-Doggi - I just ignore him...

Cheesy-One - your showing off because of me? Your such an idiot...

Orange-Kat - Baka Rat! -runs off-

Bunny-bun-bun - poor kitty cat...

Emo-Moo - it's okay Kyo... I'm on your side -snuggles next to Kyo-

Orange-Kat - get off of me! 

Cheesy-One - wow...

Happy-bun-bun - awww...

Curius-Doggi - I never knew you were so close Haru and Kyo

Emo-Moo - yeah -puts around Kyo- we're going out...

Orange-Kat - No we aren't! -punches Haru-

Cheesy-One - I knew it...

Happy-bun-bun - Haru and Kyo... Sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Orange-Kat - Shut up!

Curius-Doggi - -joins in with Momiji-

Emo-Moo - -looks proud for what he's done-

Orange-Kat - leave me alone!

Curius-Doggi - no

Cheesy-One - -ignores everyone- where's Honda-san?

Happy-bun-bun - She left! She busy!

Curius-Doggi - yup

Emo-Moo - -continues to snuggle-

Orange-Kat - -blushes and tries to pry Haru off of him- get off!

Emo-Moo - no...

Cheesy-One - Oh.. whatever... where is everyone?

Curius-Doggi - having a life...

Orange-Kat - -sighes and gives up- Please get off?

Emo-Moo - was that hard? -gets off-

Orange-Kat - -falls over- gah!

Ha ha ha ha ha! I know it might be shorter but I'm timing this in the late evening... leave me alone... I can't see straight... R&R!


	4. Rise of the Silver Serpent!

Hi! I haven't been online sice my internet is all screwed up. I feel like updating the Chatroom! Enjoy! R&R!

-everyone is still logged on-

Curius-Doggi : Gah?

Orange-Kat : yes, gah.

Emo-Moo : so anime last year

Orange-Kat : Anime? We're in an anime?!

Happy-Bun-Bun : Yup!

Cheesey-One : Didn't you know stupid cat? Didn't you notice all the american actors trying to fill in their voices instead of our japanese ones?

Orange-Kat : No... . 

Emo-Moo : I feel so used.

Curius-Doggi : Me too. Someone hold me...

Emo-Moo : ...

Cheesey-One : ...

Happy-Bun-Bun : ...

Orange-Kat : Hell NO!

Curius-Doggi : awwwe... if only Aaya was here...

Cheesey-One : NO!

Orange-Kat : Hell NO!

Emo-Moo : is that all you can say? Hell no.

Happy-Bun-Bun : oooo Kyo said a bad word!!

Cheesy-One : Where's Shigure?

Curius-Doggi : calling someone . 

Cheesey-One : Hang UP THE PHONE!

Orange-Kat : Damn, if only the dojo wasn't so far away...

Happy-Bun-Bun : So you could be close to Haru?

Orange-Kat : NO! I said stop making fun of me!

Emo-Moo : You know you want this sweetness... -

Cheesey-One : O.O

Curius-Doggi : O.O

Orange-Kat : -0.0-

Happy-Bun-Bun : XDDDDD

Emo-Moo : Just making a point . 

Curius-Doggi : an admirable point! Go Haru!

Cheesey-One : o.o

Happy-Bun-Bun : hahahaha!!

Orange-Kat : Shut up!!

Curius-Doggi : Cranky as always... Kyo, you need more sleep.

Cheesey-One : Yeah, so you won't challange me to a fight every chance you get.

Orange-Kat : Are you scared, stupid rat?

Cheesey-One : No, it's just getting annoying.

Emo-Moo : Kyo got told...

Happy-Bun-Bun : word.

Curius-Doggi : XDDDD that so cute coming out of Momiji!

Emo-Moo : word.

Orange-Kat : It's just creepy coming out of you...

Cheesey-One : yeah.

Curious-Doggi : awwe leave him alone. It isn't his fault for being gender confused.

Cheesey-One : you mean race confused.

Happy-Bun-Bun : XDD

Orange-Kat : -sigh-

Curius-Doggi : whatever... same thing.

Emo-Moo : No it's not.

Orange-Kat : No it the hell isn't.

-Fabulous-Silver-Serpent has logged on-

Cheesey-One : NO!!

Curius-Doggi : what?

Fabulous-Silver-Serpent : Well hello everyone! How's it going? Yuki! Is Yuki in this room of chatting?

Orange-Kat : Yup.

Happy-Bun-Bun : Yeah! He's Cheesey-One!

Emo-Moo : Hey Ayame.

Fabulous-Silver-Serpent : well Yuki don't be shy! Your freinds are surrounding you!

Cheesey-One : I don't care.

Curius-Doggi : awe, come on. It's only you're brother.

Orange-Kat : it got boring in here...

Fabulous-Silver-Serpent : Don't worry Kyon-Kyon! We shall spice of this room of chatting.

Happy-Bun-Bun : You mean chatroom?

Emo-Moo : yeah.

Fabulous-Silver-Serpent : Whatever... same thing. Why are these children cornering me Gure-chan.

Curius-Doggi : I don't know. Bad child! Tis ok my Aaya.

Fabulous-Silver-Serpent : Is it really? Is it really ok?

Curius-Doggi : yes, I promise.

F-S-S & C-D : OK!

Emo-Moo : -.-;;

Cheesey-One : -.-;;;;;;;

Orange-Kat : 0.o

Happy-Bun-Bun : -sniffle- I promise too!!

Fabulous-Silver-Serpent : Ok!

Happy-Bun-Bun : YAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! How did you like the update??? please tell me! R&R!


End file.
